


I Love You Moher

by DoIAfraidYou



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Art appreciation, Beach Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bottom Will Graham, Character Turned Into Vampire, Domestic Fluff, Feeding, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gutting, Hannibal appreciates art, Honeymoons, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Mentor/Protégé, Murder Husbands, Old Married Couple, Renewing Vows, Soft Husbands, Soft murder husbands, Sudden bursts of sadness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Hannibal Lecter, Vampire Hannibal Lecter, Vampire Sex, Vampire Will Graham, Vampires, Weird dreams, vampire mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIAfraidYou/pseuds/DoIAfraidYou
Summary: Hannibal and Will head to Ireland to renew their vows...Again.





	1. Chapter 1

_**1670** _

The first stab was bad but the second one was worse. Caught by surprise, Will gasped and tried to move, but the other guy was too fast. With the knife still in Will, his attacker quickly forced him up against a brick wall, driving the blade deeper.

The stranger never took the knife out after that, he just kept moving it, cutting him beyond help. Will Graham only came outside to find a doctor for his sick mother, and now he’s going to die in an alley.

Blood flowed down his legs and pooled around their feet, and all Will could do was gasp. He wanted to see the man’s face but his vision blurred and he suddenly felt so tried. He closed his eyes. In his mind an hour had passed and when he opened them again, the knife was gone.

A shadow loomed over him and thinking he was about to be stabbed again, a weakened Will struggled to brace himself. But no pain came. Instead, a hand came to rest on his cheek, warm and loving despite the fact it was freezing.

“Oh poor darling, what did that savage do to you?”

Will opened his mouth to speak, but the response in his head came out as unintelligible whispering.

“Shhh, no more of that now. Close your eyes, sweet one. I am here.” Unable to keep them open, Will gave in and closed his eyes. He didn’t feel the bite.

•••

_**2018** _

  
Reclining theater seats. Will still couldn’t believe it. He all but lost it when they walked into their theater, discovering that not only do their seats recline, but they’re also one of a few love seats in the room.

Hannibal’s heart warmed when Will grinned, just as he always does with all the wondrous inventions of man over the centuries. He let Will drag him to their seat, Will curling up against his side once they sat down. “Excited are we?” Hannibal asked with a smile.

Will nodded, still smiling. “Yeah. Am I doing it again?”

“Yes.”

The younger man chuckled, burying his face in the curve of Hannibal’s neck. “Sorry.” And Hannibal shook his head.

“Sorry? Have you done something bad, William? No, mylimasis, there is no need for sorry. I love seeing you like this, and you have every right to be.” Hannibal kissed the younger man’s jaw and then his lips when Will pulled back to look at him.

Ever since the black and white movies have all but gone out of style, Hannibal’s love for the movies has waned. But Will is always in awe by them, color or not, so the older man tries to keep an open mind for him.

After some deliberation, they finally decided to see _A Quiet Place_ , which has sucked Will in from the beginning. And though Hannibal won’t know for sure until after the movie is over, he’ll admit it’s pretty good so far. He would often look over at his husband, watch his face, and smile. When Will would catch him, the younger man would just smile back or kiss him.

•••

“Well, that was an experience.” Said Hannibal as they walked out to the parking lot, hand in hand.

“Yeah. Did you like it?”

“Yes, I liked it. But it’s your opinion that matters to me, mylimasis.”

Will smiled and said “It was great! The whole thing makes you think about just how noisy humans are, you know? And if you were put in a world where noise can get you killed, you’d have to go pretty far just be quiet around those things.”

Hannibal nodded, and they stopped when the older man felt a familiar sensation coming from Will. “Are you hungry, Will?”

“Kind of, yeah. Are you?”

“A little...Would you like a quick bite or would you rather wait until we get home?”

Will considered this for a moment before saying “Wait until we get home. Too lazy to make a mess tonight.”

Hannibal smiled “Home it is.”

•••

Since his creation, drinking with Hannibal Lector has been nothing short of transcendent. Hannibal always liked to make their home drinking fancy. The older man would take great care in finding the perfect “vintage” from their wine cellar, pour them each a glass, and they’d talk for hours.

It took Hannibal half an hour to find the perfect “vintage” for them, and when he finally came over with the glasses, Will chuckled. “What took you so long? I was about to send a search party.”

Plopping down next to him, Hannibal opened the bottle and poured Will’s first, just as he always does. “You cannot rush perfection, my darling. This is my process, you should know this by now.”

Will took his glass and smiled. “Yes, yes, I know all too well. Yet you’re a completely different person when it comes to feeding from the source.” He took a sip, pleasure quickly spreading throughout his body as soon as the blood touched his tongue.

“That’s a completely different matter, William.”

“Oh really? I didn’t notice.” The two laughed and took more sips. “Sometimes I like it better when we’re eating out, especially how you get.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. When we eat out you get so into it. Either you’re graceful or you’re this unhinged predator. It’s sexy.”

Hannibal smirked mid sip before setting his glass down on the coffee table. Wrapping an arm around his husband’s shoulder, he leaned in and asked “You think so?”

“Of course.”

The older man said “hmm.” before taking his hand off Will’s shoulder. He combed his fingers through the dark curls, always soft, and always distracting. “You have obviously never seen yourself when we eat out.”

Will smiled, eyes falling down to Hannibal’s lips. “And how am I then?”

“Exquisite.” Will’s eyes snapped back to Hannibal’s, seeing the same pure adoration in them since day one. “More beautiful than anything in this world. But you are that every minute of the day. And I have seen many wondrous things before and after finding my way to you, mylimasis. But nothing could ever come close to surpassing such a sight.

It’s a good thing vampires can’t blush, because he’d be as red as the blood. But Hannibal would be able to tell either way, a perk of being connected with a mentor. All Will could do was smile before awkwardly going back to drinking. When he was finished, he held up his glass a little and asked “May I have some more?”

“Of course. But no more after this, young man.”

“Why not?”

“I know how you get after two glasses.”

Laughing, Will said “Oh you do not!”

“Yes I do.”

“I disagree.”

With a smile, Hannibal said “William, I have been your mentor for three hundred and forty-eight years. I know every single cell in your body, therefore, I know for a fact that you are not responsible for yourself after your second glass.”

•••

Will woke up hours later, naked and lying beside a naked Hannibal. Hannibal’s chest was pressed against the younger man’s back, one arm wrapped around him. Will carefully pulled his arm off and sat up, groaning. He rubbed his face and looked over at the clock. 6:50 PM.

The younger man sat there for a couple minutes watching his husband before getting up to grab his boxers. Hannibal grumbled but didn’t wake up and once his boxers were on, Will grabbed his robe and went into the living room.

•••

Lying on the couch, Will stared at the ceiling while Marilyn Manson played in his ears. He barely listened to what he was saying, and wondered how he could wake up depressed after a wonderful night with Hannibal.

Maybe it had has something to do with his odd dream. He dreamt he was walking down a dark deserted road, which seemed to go on forever. He was in his pajamas, walking barefoot, but kept walking. A black stag followed behind him, but Will just kept his eyes ahead. Whenever he would stop, the beast would gently nudge him along with its nose, and Will would go back to walking.

Still doesn’t explain it, Will thought before closing his eyes. Fingers that weren’t his own petted the curls along his crown, and his husband got on his knees beside him. He dressed the same way, only his robe was closed and tied. Neither said a word as Hannibal continued to pet his curls, taking one earbud out before putting it in his own.

Together they sat there listening to Manson’s _If I Was Your Vampire_ , ironically enough, and Will pressed pause when it was done. “What troubles you, my darling? You listen to people like Mister Manson when you are feeling down. What’s wrong?”

Will shrugged and said “I don’t know. I just woke up like that.”

The older man nodded and asked “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’m sure I’ll be fine later, no big deal.”

“From what I can feel, it is more than no big deal, William. I cannot help worrying about you.”

Will smiled and said “I know, mylimasis. But I’m sure this will pass, it never lasts too long.”

Hannibal nodded again and kissed his forehead. “I think I know just how to cheer you up.”

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?”

The older man smiled, twirling one curl around his finger. “We could renew our vows again.”

Will say up at that. Studying him for a minute, a smile slowly spread across his face. “You’re serious?”

“Of course. I’ve been planning it in my head for awhile now. It would be wonderful, and with how things are these days, we won’t have to threaten anyone this time.”

•••

They got married in the spring of 1685, and what a day it was. They’ve talked about it more than once, and they decided to go for it. They were in Ireland at the time, so they found a church and Will watched as Hannibal dragged a priest away from the candles he was lighting.

While the poor man begged, Hannibal smiled and said “Shhh, it’s alright, everything is alright. We are sorry to keep you from your work Father, but we are in need of some help.”

Looking over his shoulder at Will, the older man smiled and pointed at him. “Do you see that magnificent creature there? I have been with him for a long time, and now I wish to marry him. But the laws of God and of man tell me I cannot, so here we are.” Gesturing around them.

“Now I understand why the world would be against such a thing, but to me, it just does not seem fair. And we do not actually have to get married, since we already share such a special bond, but we would like to.”

Hannibal gently took the frightened man’s face in his hands and asked “And since you are a man of God, could you find it in your heart to help us? We will pay you whatever you want for your silence. But if you refuse, well, I will give you something better. Follow us.”

•••

With the priest in tow, they traveled to the Cliffs of Moher, patiently waiting as the holy man conducted a quick and messy ceremony. After they kissed, Hannibal smiled and turned to the priest. “Thank you, my friend. We are truly grateful for your kindness.” glancing over at Will, the older man smiled before saying “And as your reward, we will send you to God ourselves.”

Together they attacked the priest, quickly silencing his screams. When they drank their full, Hannibal pushed his body off the edge of the cliff before turning to Will. Lunging at his husband, Will sent them both off the edge into the water, making love on the rocks once they resurfaced. Every few years they go back and do the exact same thing, and they’re doing it again.

•••

Will sat and watched as Hannibal arranged night flights to Ireland, his tone calm but stern while figuring things out with the person on the other end. When it was done the older man sighed and muttered “imbecile”, and Will smiled.

“Is it done?”

“Yes. First class and we leave in four days. And I’ll look for a hotel in a few minutes.” Hannibal sat beside him and Will curled up against him. The older man kissed his cheek and asked “Are you excited?”

“Very.”

“Good.” Said Hannibal with a nod. “Are you feeling better, my darling?

“Yeah, I think so. I don’t know why it happened, I just-”

“You owe me no explanation, William. You think you are the only one? Before I met you that was me almost every day. And it still happens from time to time even though I am married to an angel.” He kissed the younger man’s lips and smiled. “But if it happens again, you know I will be here for you.”

Will smiled and said “I know.” but hoped that tomorrow will be better.

•••

This time when he saw the black stag again, they stood face to face. The creature huffed and took small steps towards him, Will frozen in place. They stared at each other for hours before a noise made the stag turn away, leaving Will standing there. He watched as it into the woods, and he didn’t move until he heard Hannibal’s voice.

Running at top speed, Will searched for the origin of his husband’s voice, running until he came across an open field. The black stag lie dead, gutted by a black figure with antlers. “Show yourself!” Will demanded, and slowly but surely, the figure rose. When it turned to face him, Will took a step forward and asked “Hannibal?”


	2. Chapter 2

Their seats in first class were in the very back, but they weren’t complaining. Though Will wishes their seats were like the loveseat from the movies, but at least he can hold Hannibal’s hand.

The older man had everything ready. The hotel, the ceremony, what the weather might be like, and things to do when they go out at night. Will closed his eyes when Hannibal started stroking his knuckles with his thumb before pulling the hand up to his lips. Hannibal kissed it the back of his palm three times before switching to Lithuanian.

“Do you remember the first time I kissed you, my Love?”

Will smiled. He used to hate it when the older man taught him the different languages, but he’s thankful he did. Nodding, Will answered in Lithuanian. “How could I forget? That was also the first time you made loveto me. And I remember you told me you had wanted to for years.”

The older man smiled. “I may have lied about that part. I wanted to since the night I found you.”

Will suddenly felt the knife go back in him. The warmth of his mentors freezing hands. Hannibal’s blood in his mouth when he woke up hours later, frightened but reborn. His blood was the most intoxicating thing Will had ever tasted, and no blood since has ever topped it.

Looking over, he saw Hannibal was smiling at him. “It was one thing when I heard the struggle, but when I saw what that beast was doing to you...I wanted to obliterate every cell in his body. Though I did not get to do so, I did enough. And when I looked at you, this beautiful being, lying wounded and dying...I just wanted to cradle you and shield you from the rest of the world.”

•••

Hannibal thought back to when he but him. His blood was exquisite, but he put his focus on turning him, fearing if he lingered on the taste, he’d kill him. He brought Will back to his home and stayed with him until he woke up. The poor beauty looked like a frightened animal when he woke up, but Hannibal quickly calmed him down.

“Where-Where am I?” the frightened beauty asked, looking around. “What...What did you do to me? I-I’m so-”

“Shh, I know. I know you are. Sit.” The older man led him to a settee and urged him to sit down. The beauty watched as Hannibal uncuffed his shirt and rolled the sleeve up. Holding it out for him, he said “Drink. It will calm you, and you need your strength.”

Will hesitated but his thirst grew stronger by the second. With shaking hands he took the older man’s forearm and Hannibal watched as the beauty opened his mouth, bared his fangs, and sank them into his wrist. _Beautiful._

They both moaned and Hannibal couldn’t help himself when his hand found its way to Wills curls. When it was time to pull him off, he pulled the beauty off by his curls and smiled. “Hello, William. My name is Hannibal. Do you remember what happened?”

The younger man sat and thought for a moment before Hannibal answered for him. “You were attacked, dying when I found you. But the man who did it is no more. You are safe now.” The older man laid his hand on the side of Will’s neck and smiled. “Do not be afraid. I will guide you.”

• • •

Their first kiss happened five years later during one of their language lessons. Hannibal always smiled when Will continued to improve, and now again while they were working on French.

Hannibal stopped at one point and smiled at his protégé. “You never cease to amaze me.” he said in French, taking a seat beside him.

The younger man smiled and said “And to think I used to hate this.”

The older man sat back and admired him. His heart hasn’t had a single beat since 1353, but Will’s managed to make it flutter since day one. “You have come so far, William. And I want you to know how proud I am of you.”

“I know.”

The two smiled and after staring at each other for a long time, Hannibal sighed. “I desperately want to kiss you. May I?”

“Yes please.”

•••

Ireland gets more and more beautiful every time they go, at least it does in Will’s mind. Arriving at night, a cab took them to their hotel, and Will flopped face first onto their bed once inside. “Finally. If we were able to be out in the sun, traveling would be so much easier.”

“I know, mylimasis. I wish the same, but, we do what we can. And we cannot fly.”

“Still disappointed about that.” Will said as he turned onto his side, facing his husband. Suddenly the younger man smiled, and Hannibal knew that smile. He’s got an idea. “Let’s take a bath.”

The older man chuckled and asked “Already?”

“Yeah. Come on, you love our baths.”

“I do.”

“So what’s stopping you?”

Hannibal studied him and smiled. “Absolutely nothing, mylimasis. Do you still desire this old goat?”

”Always.”

•••

To Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham during sex is a religious experience. And after all this time, he always feels unworthy to witness such beauty. Even now as they moved together in the tub, with Will on top of him.

Hands squeezed hips and shoulders, then roamed everywhere else. Water sloshed with every glorious rise and fall, every grind of hips, tinted with red from biting each other. Hannibal would give up every last one of their treasures to hear an opera of only Will’s moans and gasps.

•••

They stayed there in the bloodied water for a long time after, holding each other. Will had his head on the older man’s shoulder, fingers toying with the grayed hair on his mentors chest. Hannibal would go from rubbing between the younger man’s shoulders, to moving up to play with his curls.

“I can feel it again, mylimasis. What is going on in there?”

Will smiled and asked “I thought mentors could read the minds of their protégés?”

“They can. But for you, I only do so when necessary. I rely on your vibes until otherwise.”

The younger man nodded and shrugged. “I don’t know...I think I might be feeling this way because of these dreams I’ve been having.”

“What do you dream about?”

“You.” Will said with a smile, looking up at his husband. “But also this black stag...Follows me everywhere in them, but there’s only been a couple dreams. The other night I dreamt about it and I heard your voice. The stag ran away, and I was following your voice in the woods, and then I found the stag dead.

Another one appeared, but...It was you. You were all black, with black antlers, and white eyes. A-And I called out for you, but...You just stood there and stared at me. You looked so sad, mylimasis...What do you think it means?”

Hannibal thought for a minute and asked “That I might be horny?” with his most serious face. They busted up laughing and Hannibal kissed Will’s forehead. Shaking his head, the older man said “I do not know, Will. But I am sure it is nothing to worry about. Odd dreams are common, even for our kind.”

•••

They met up with the justice of the peace the next evening and met her at the cliffs. Despite what’s going to happen after the ceremony is over, they dressed in their best suits. Normally Hannibal would complain about his suits being ruined, but he’ll only make an exception for this.

They decided to spare the woman because she was so nice. But earlier that day they drained a maid who was rude to him, and Hannibal put her body in a closet. Before they started the ceremony, Hannibal asked her if they could say their own vows, and now it was time to do that.

Hannibal smiled at the younger man and said “You go first, mylimasis.” stroking Will’s knuckles with his thumbs.

The younger man nodded and smiled. “Okay, um...Hannibal. I know I wouldn’t have made it this far without you. There are times when I wonder what you could possibly see in me, because I’m me, but I know that you love me..” he paused for a moment when he felt tears in his eyes, and smiled at how sappy he was being.

“Sorry, I’m sorry.” He let go of one hand so he could wipe at them, and Hannibal gently squeezed his hand. “Even during all of our bad times, you’ve made me smile and laugh, and made me feel safe. You are my home, my blood, my spirit, my heartbeat, and the fire that burns inside of me. And I’m honored to stand here with you today, my husband, my love, my fire. I love you.”

The older man and the woman smiled, and Hannibal squeezed his hands again. “And I love you. I am not sure if my vows will be as good as yours, but...William. I knew from the moment I first saw you that my life would change forever. For centuries it seems, I hardly saw any good in the world, but you change that for me every day. If I could, I would fill the world with pictures of you just to show them all the true definition of art and beauty.

You are my flame in the darkness and there is nothing in this world I would not do for you. If you were to burn, I would burn with you, without a second thought. My life would be meaningless if I lost you, and only something of cosmic proportions has the power to tear us apart. And I am honored to stand here with you today, my husband, mylimasis, my light in the darkness. I love you.”

•••

After the justice left, they sat together on the ground, looking out into the sea. Hannibal smiled and said “You are absolutely wonderful, you know that?”

Will fought back a smile and shook his head. “I am not.”

“You are. Though God condemned me long ago, I thank him every day for taking such great care in the creation of William Graham.” He kissed Will’s hand and chuckled.

“What?

The older man shook his head and smiled. “I just remembered something, mylimasis. 1720, when we were in Naples? Teatro di San Carlo, remember? We went to see _Dafne_ , it was your first opera. At one point I looked over and you were crying.”

They laughed and Will shook his head. “Okay, that was the first time I ever heard anyone sing like that, it made me cry, we’ve been over this!”

Hannibal grinned and switched to Italian. “Oh, I know my darling, I know. The same happened to me the first time, I just never told you until now.” He wrapped an arm around him and pulled the younger man against him. Kissing his cheek, the older man said “I was not making fun of you. I know you appreciate art just as much as I do, I would never laugh at you for crying.”

Will smiled and laid his head on his shoulder. “I know. And I remember the time we went to Chicago to the World’s Fair, and we rode the first Ferris Wheel.”

Hannibal cringed at the memory and said “Oh yes, how could I forget? That man and woman gave us odd looks when we got in the seat below theirs, then she vomitted when we reached the top...And it could have landed on the ground, but oh no, it managed to land on us.”

They laughed again and then turned their focus back onto the sea. After some time the older man asked “You know what time it is don’t you, mylimasis?”

The younger man smiled and asked “Yes. Are you ready to get your Brunello Cucinelli soaked?”

“Yes, yes I am. Are you ready to get your Dolce & Gabbana soaked?”

“Of course.” Hannibal stood first, helping Will to his feet before he walked up to the edge of the cliff. Smiling, the older man held his arms out and asked “What is that one phrase? _“Come at me, bro?”_ No, no, that is shit. Come at me, my flame.”

Will smiled and slowly, the younger man looked at his mentor like a predator to its prey. The older man didn’t even flinch when Will came at him, sending them both over the edge.

The rush they get when they’d this is at the same level as that of drinking blood. Mentor and protégé kept hold of each other when they hit water, and even as they sank together. When they resurfaced, they smiled and Hannibal pulled the younger man in to kiss him deeply.

Together they swam to the shore and tore the layers off each other once they reached solid ground. The older man positioned his protégé on his side, pushing into him with one flawless movement. Hannibal swallowed Will’s moan with a kiss and continued to quench his thirst as they moved together. Graceful like a dance, burning like a fire, even as the waves crashed against them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ireland was my go-to place for this story because I really would love to go to Ireland someday, as well as so many other places but I’m just a broke American mess *sad music plays* xD


End file.
